Le poids de la haine
by Densetsu25
Summary: Et si la froideur de Byakuya cachait en fait une immense tristesse et un lourd passé...Quelqu'un parviendrait-il à le faire sortir de sa solitude? Chap 4 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

_Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la Soul Society et tout le Seireitei était encore endormi. Pourtant, un shinigami était debout depuis un moment déjà ; adossé à un arbre il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était le printemps, les cerisiers arboraient leurs premières fleurs et quelques pétales roses voletaient dans le ciel offrant un paysage splendide, presque irréel. L'une d'entre elle alla se poser sur la main du jeune shinigami, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Il aimait venir là chaque matin, contempler les premiers rayons du soleil. C'était déjà l'aube, il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour aller se préparer. Une journée banale s'annonçait…_

« Capitaine Kuchiki !! »

_Byakuya se retourna et vit Renji, son vice capitaine se précipiter vers lui_

« Capitaine Kuchiki, le commandant Yamamoto a ordonné une réunion d'urgence de tous les capitaines présents à la Soul Society »

« Bien, merci Renji » _lui répondit-il d'une voix calme_

_Renji regarda son capitaine s'éloigner, décidément, il ne changerait jamais… Byakuya se rendit dans la salle de réunion. Une fois tous les capitaines présents, le commandant Yamamoto prit la parole :_

« Je vais faire court, nous sommes pressés ; un nombre important de Menos a été repéré dans le Dangai , il me faut deux capitaines pour aller les éliminer et étant donner que seul trois d'entre vous ne sont pas en mission le choix ne sera pas difficile »

_Seuls les capitaines Kuchiki, Ukitake, et Unohana étaient présents_. _Beaucoup de Hollows étaient apparus dans le monde des humains ces derniers temps et la majorité des capitaines avaient été envoyé en mission pour les détruire._

« Le capitaine Unohana doit rester ici afin de soigner d'éventuels blessés. Capitaines Kuchiki et Ukitake c'est donc vous qui irez. Vous partez immédiatement. »

_Le capitaine Ukitake regarda Byakuya ; il ne parvenait à déceler aucune émotion sur son visage. Fidèle à lui-même, il restait impassible._

« Bien, allons-y » _lança t-il froidement sans même accorder un regard à Ukitake_

_Tous deux se mirent en route vers le Dangai. Ils marchaient côte à côte, Ukitake ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Byakuya .Il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années ; il avait grandi et ses muscles s'étaient dessinés mais son visage était resté le même : des traits fins, de longs cheveux noirs et toujours ce même regard… ce regard gris et profond. Tous y voyaient de la haine, de la froideur ; tous sauf lui. Ils avaient été si proches tous les deux. Ukitake était le seul à qui Byakuya se confiait un peu lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il le connaissait par cœur, alors lui il savait ce qu'il ressentait : de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Il avait toujours considéré le jeune noble comme son ami et même si Byakuya ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Byakuya avait eu une enfance difficile mais malgré ça, il avait toujours trouvé la force de faire face à ses problèmes. Quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, il avait _

_l'habitude de s'assoir sous un cerisier non loin de la résidence Kuchiki pour trouver un peu de sérénité. Souvent, Ukitake s'installait à côté de lui et ils restaient ensemble à contempler le paysage de la Soul Society. Mais ça, c'était avant ce jour…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Byakuya était l'héritier de la famille kuchiki, une des quatre grandes familles de la noblesse et à ce titre il avait reçu une éducation très stricte. Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était révélé être très doué pour le kidô et le maniement du zanpakutoh : il avait été capable de le libérer pour la première fois à 8 ans ce qui ne s'était jamais vu auparavant. C'était son père qui s'occupait de son entraînement, Byakuya l'adorait et lui vouait une admiration sans bornes. Tous deux étaient extrêmement proches. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était morte en le mettant au monde et parfois elle lui manquait…_

_Malgré cela Byakuya grandit et devint bientôt un jeune homme plein de talent et très puissant. Il n'avait qu'un seul et unique ami : un jeune shinigami de dix ans son aîné nommé Jyuushiro. D'ordinaire, les gens ne parlaient pas au jeune noble car il était plutôt froid et distant, certains le trouvaient même antipathique… Drôle d'idée que de juger les gens alors que l'on ne connait rien d'eux. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Ukitake, aussi il avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte des médisances des autres shinigamis à l'égard de Byakuya._

_Un soir, après une journée d'entraînement éprouvante Ukitake éprouva le besoin de décompresser un peu et décida de sortir se promener. C'était une belle soirée, pas un nuage ne venait assombrir la teinte rosée qu'avait pris le ciel. Il faisait bon, une légère brise s'était levée après la chaleur harassante de la journée. Jyuushiro respira profondément et se mit à marcher en direction de Rukongai. Là bas, il y avait les plus belles étendues de la Soul Society, il pourrait s'y ressourcer tranquillement. Il empreinta un long chemin de terre qui conduisait à une immense prairie. Il observa longuement le paysage, on pouvait voir l'herbe onduler sous le vent ; le soleil descendait doucement derrière les collines, à cette heure ci le monde s'enveloppe doucement dans la torpeur de la nuit. Tout devient calme ; même le plus petit insecte semble s'endormir. Jyuushiro balaya longuement du regard ce panorama splendide. Il se sentait bien…_

_Quelque chose attira soudain son regard ; au pied d'un immense cerisier semblait se trouver une silhouette. Il s'avança doucement vers l'arbre et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de celui-ci. Il fut surpris de constater que la silhouette lui était familière : c'était le jeune noble dont parlaient tous les shinigamis ; Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait l'air profondément endormi. Jyuushiro contempla longuement son visage : il avait les traits fins, de longs cheveux noirs retenus par des keisenkans et une expression calme, presque fragile. Il sourit et décida de ne pas le réveiller. Le shinigami tourna les talons et prit le chemin du retour sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'est que quelques instants plus tard, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors ce jeune shinigami aux cheveux blancs s'éloigner dans la nuit tombante. Il réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi et se releva en vitesse, pressant le pas jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki. Une fois rentré il alla se faire couler un bain chaud dans lequel il se prélassa de longues minutes. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image du shinigami aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait aperçu à son réveil. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il était un peu troublé._

_Les semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne revoie le shinigami, pourtant il pensait souvent à lui. Un soir, alors qu'il était assis au pied du cerisier, il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Il se retourna et vit quelqu'un approcher. Il se releva précipitamment et sortit son sabre en le pointant en direction de l'inconnu. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui était en face de lui : le shinigami aux cheveux blancs. L'espace d'une seconde, on put voir une expression de surprise sur le visage habituellement impassible de Byakuya. Son cœur battait anormalement vite mais il ne laissa rien paraître._

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Byakuya d'une voix glaciale

_Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui accorda un sourire ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser le jeune noble qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde de cette manière. _

_« _Jyuushiro Ukitake, de la 13° division, _lui repondit simplement le shinigami. _J'aime beaucoup venir me promener ici le soir, je trouve cet endroit magnifique… »

_Il laissa son regard errer quelques instants aux alentours. Cet homme était étrange, néanmoins Byakuya rengaina son sabre jugeant qu'il ne représentait pas un danger et retourna s'asseoir sous le cerisier. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le shinigami vint s'installer à côté de lui sous l'arbre et continua sa contemplation du paysage sans rien dire. Les minutes qui passaient semblaient de plus en plus longue à Byakuya qui commençait à trouver cette situation pesante. Le shinigami ne semblait pas décidé à lui adresser la parole, il restait à observer le coucher du soleil. _

« Que me veux-tu ? » _finit par lâcher Byakuya qui commençait à s'impatienter. Sa voix restait monocorde et ne laissait rien paraître._

« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? » _lui répondit calmement le shinigami sans même lui accorder un regard._

_« _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

_Il cessa un instant de regarder le ciel et plongea son regard dans celui de Byakuya._

_« _Tu n'as pas répondu à mienne non plus »_ rétorqua t-il en lui souriant._

_Byakuya sentit son cœur s'accélérer, jamais personne ne lui avait souri de cette façon. Il ne trouva rien à lui répondre, de toute façon il aurait été incapable de prononcer un mot. Les ombres du cerisier venaient danser sur son visage se mêlant à la lumière du soleil couchant. Son regard le transperçait, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher._

« Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? » _le taquina t-il _

_Byakuya détourna son regard vers les derniers rayons de soleil engloutis peu à peu par la nuit._

« Oui, c'est magnifique… »_ murmura t-il _

_Le jeune shinigami sourit._

« Je voulais simplement parler un peu avec toi »

_Décidément, cet homme était vraiment étrange… A partir de ce jour, Jyuushiro et Byakuya se retrouvèrent tous les soirs sous le grand cerisier et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ils devenaient plus proches. Ils finirent un jour par devenir ami ; le seul et unique ami que Byakuya n'ait jamais eu._

_Voila pour le second chapitre, désolé je sais que c'est un peu court mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les longs textes Le prochain chapitre bientôt ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Les lames s'entrechoquaient depuis une heure déjà. Pourtant, aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblait prêt à abandonner le combat. En face de son père, Byakuya se battait avec une incroyable énergie, ne laissant aucune ouverture à celui-ci. Il se déplaçait avec une rapidité et une agilité incroyable. Ses yeux scrutaient le moindre mouvement de son adversaire qui semblait avait du mal à suivre le rythme infernal de l'entraînement._

_« _Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui » _finit par lancer son père à bout de souffle_

_« _Bien » _répondit Byakuya en rengainant son sabre_

_Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du dojo d'un pas lent. _

_« _Tu as beaucoup progressé Byakuya, tu es devenu un véritable shinigami »

_Le jeune shinigami s'arrêta net. Son cerveau mit un moment avant de décrypter ses mots. Il se retourna vers son père qui plongea son regard dans le sien._

_« _Je suis fier de toi »

_D'aussi loin qu'il souvienne, son père ne lui avait jamais fait un seul compliment. Il resta planté là à le regarder, ne sachant quoi répondre. Toutes ces séances d'entraînement, ces heures passées à ses côtés à apprendre à manier le sabre lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sentit une sorte d'euphorie l'envahir peu à peu et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit bien._

_« _Merci » _lui répondit-il simplement._

_Il poussa la porte du dojo et sortit. Il faisait incroyablement doux ce jour-là, Byakuya inspira l'air frais de cette fin d'après midi et ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Il se dirigea vers le cerisier où il aperçut son ami en train de rêvasser. Il l'observa quelques instants puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jyuushiro le regarda étonné. Byakuya semblait étrangement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il crut déceler un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le jeune noble laissa son regard se perdre dans les immenses étendues lumineuses de Rukongai puis, se laissant bercer par le vent, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi à écouter le vent jouer dans les feuilles de l'arbre. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre._

_Un bruit sourd détonna, faisant trembler le sol de la Soul Society. Byakuya et Jyuushiro ouvrirent les yeux. Il faisait nuit noire, seule une lueur orangée brillait au loin, perçant les ténèbres qui entouraient le Seireitei. Byakuya mit quelques instants avant de comprendre où il se trouvait puis son regard se porta vers la lumière. Elle se trouvait sur la résidence du clan Kuchiki. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité puis il comprit. C'était des flammes. La résidence était en feu. Il se releva précipitamment et se mit à courir en direction du Seireitei, ignorant les appels de son ami. Il trébuchait à chaque pas mais continuait d'avancer malgré tout. Une boule lui noua l'estomac et il fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment._

_Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Kuchiki, les flammes avaient détruit une grande partie de la maison. Il scruta les alentours, cherchant son père ; en vain. Il enroula son écharpe autour de sa tête pour se protéger de la fumée et malgré la vivacité du feu, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il avançait pas à pas, évitant les flammes qui jaillissaient de toute part. Le plafond craqua. Byakuya eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la poutre enflammée qui lui tombait dessus. Plus il avançait, plus la fumée s'épaississait. Il vérifia néanmoins chaque pièce de la résidence mais ne trouva aucun signe de vie. La chaleur s'intensifiait et devenait insupportable. Il aperçut la porte du jardin à quelques mètres devant lui. Il hésita à sortir. Il restait encore le salon à vérifier et sa conscience le poussa à ouvrir la dernière porte. La fumée était dense ; il ne parvint pas tout de suite à distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Soudain il se figea, terrifié. En face de lui se trouvaient trois cadavres décapités et calcinés. Leur tête avait été tranchée et ils gisaient sur le sol, un sabre dans le ventre. Malgré leurs brûlures on pouvait encore distinguer les plaies qui recouvraient leurs corps. Ces personnes avaient été torturées avant de mourir, c'était certain. Son regard se dirigea vers les visages mutilés des trois individus. Byakuya fut pris d'une violente nausée lorsqu'il les reconnut : c'était le personnel chargé de s'occuper de la maison. Les deux femmes de ménage et le cuisinier. Il referma la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il dénoua son écharpe et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'assit quelques instants afin de reprendre ses esprits. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Une vengeance ? Après tout la famille Kuchiki avait de nombreux ennemis._

_Il leva les yeux et il lui sembla apercevoir des personnes au fond du jardin. Il se releva péniblement et avança vers les hombres. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur lui transpercer l'épaule. Il tourna les yeux et vit une lame se retirer. Son regard se perdit sur les hombres devant lui. Il avait mal. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. Il lui sembla reconnaître quelqu'un. Il tomba à genoux, le regard rivé sur l'individu. Il semblait en mauvaise posture, un groupe d'hommes l'entourait, soudain l'un d'eux brandit son sabre et le lui transperça le ventre. L'homme vacilla puis s'effondra. C'est à cet instant que Byakuya le reconnut._

_« NOON !! » hurla t-il _

_En une fraction de seconde, son énergie spirituelle se décupla. Il sentit monter en lui une rage incontrôlable. Il ne sentait plus rien, ni ses jambes, ni sa blessure mais il se releva. Il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui. Il sortit son Zanpakutoh._

_« Bankai »_

_« Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi » _

_Des dizaines de lames apparurent derrière lui puis elles se désintégrèrent pour se transformer en millions de pétales. Byakuya les vit trancher chaque centimètre des corps des assassins. Sa vue se troubla. Il se tourna vers l'homme à terre et ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le visage sans vie de son père. Tout devint noir… _


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout était blanc. Seules quelques ombres venaient danser sur les murs. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa main. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Jyuushiro sur une chaise à côté de lui. C'était étrange, lui qui avait toujours l'air joyeux semblait abattu. Il laissa son regard errer quelques instants dans la pièce, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Où était-il ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il voulut se relever mais une douleur lancinante lui traversa l'épaule et il retomba lourdement sur son lit._

« Calme toi, tu es à la 4° division, tout va bien… » _le rassura son ami_

_Sa voix tremblait. La 4° division ; que faisait-il ici ? Jyuushiro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'aida à se redresser. Byakuya vit alors tous les bandages qui recouvraient son corps._

« Que s'est-il passé ? » _demanda Byakuya troublé_

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

_Se souvenir de quoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était de la soirée passée avec son ami. Si… il y avait eu ces flammes au beau milieu de la nuit… Il tressaillit. Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Le feu, le manoir, les hommes, son père… Son regard se troubla._

« Il… Il est… »

_Jyuushiro passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra doucement contre lui. Le jeune noble se laissa faire, amorphe._

« Byakuya… Je suis désolé. Son enterrement a eu lieu hier ; nous ne savions pas quand tu te réveillerais. Tu as failli y rester, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Je suis arrivé trop tard, le feu avait déjà tout ravagé. Je t'ai cherché partout. J'ai fini par arriver dans le jardin et je t'ai vu. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! » _avoua t-il avant de fondre en larmes._

_Byakuya passa quelques jours à la 4° division et Jyuushiro resta à ses côtés durant toute sa convalescence. Le jeune noble ne prononça pas un mot de tout son séjour malgré les efforts de son ami pour le faire parler. Il ne mangeait presque rien et refusait systématiquement toute visite. Il restait assis sur son lit à fixer un point invisible par la fenêtre. Il reprit néanmoins des forces et fut autorisé à sortir._

_Comme il n'avait nulle part où aller, Jyuushiro l'invita à venir habiter chez lui quelques temps. Tous deux se mirent en route, marchant côte à côte sur le chemin qui menait chez le jeune shinigami. Sans rien dire, Byakuya vint glisser sa main dans celle de son ami. Celui-ci en fut très touché. Byakuya lui faisait confiance, il l'aiderait à s'en sortir._

_Une fois arrivé, Jyuushiro montra sa chambre au jeune noble et le laissa s'installer. Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son ami et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il alla frapper à sa porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Personne. Il chercha partout, vérifiant chaque pièce de la maison mais en vain. Il avait dû sortir. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et le vent commençait à se lever. Un orage allait bientôt éclater. Il partit à sa recherche ; les salles d'entrainement, les bars, le cerisier, tout y passa mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Soudain il comprit. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, il se trouvait vraiment stupide. Il se dirigea vers Rukongai en empreinta un petit sentier envahi par les ronces et les mauvaises herbes. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber et quelques éclairs venaient illuminer le ciel. Il marcha pendant une demi-heure avant d'apercevoir un grand en fer. Il était arrivé. Il pleuvait à torrent maintenant. Il poussa la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre._

_Il était là, immobile et trempé, fixant la tombe de son père. Jyuushiro s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Byakuya se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rougis ; à cause du froid ou des larmes ? Surement les deux… Le jeune noble s'avança vers son ami et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Jyuushiro le serra contre lui. Il le sentait trembler. Le voir dans un tel état lui faisait mal. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le réconforter, alors il ne dit rien._

« Viens, rentrons, on va finir par attraper froid… »

_Il glissa sa main dans celle de Byakuya et ils se mirent en route._

_Une fois chez Jyuushiro tous deux prirent un bain chaud puis le jeune shinigami servit le dîner. Byakuya avala son premier vrai repas depuis la nuit du meurtre. Il semblait apaisé, aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son père avait dû lui faire du bien._

_Soudain le jeune noble remarqua un petit dessin sur le poignet de son ami._

_«_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? » _demanda t-il_

_Jyuushiro fut heureux de l'entendre enfin parler._

« C'est un tatouage que l'on m'a fait il y a de cela quelques années. Un papillon. Pour moi, c'est le symbole de la liberté, j'y tiens énormément » _expliqua t-il._

« Je ne pense pas que le papillon soit un animal libre… » _répondit Byakuya_

_Jyuushiro le regarda avec étonnement._

_« _Les papillons naissent pour mourir. Ils ne sont là que pour perpétuer leur espèce et une fois cette mission accomplie, ils meurent. C'est leur destin et ils ne peuvent rien y changer. Pour moi, c'est comme une prison dont on ne peut s'enfuir »

« C'est un point de vue plutôt pessimiste, Byakuya. Tout être meurt un jour, c'est inéluctable. Même si leur vie est éphémère, personne n'est là pour leur dicter leur conduite. Ils peuvent aller où bon leur semble sans jamais avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Leur existence n'a aucune contrainte ; c'est ça pour moi la liberté. Etre libre de faire ses propres choix ».

_Byakuya ne répondit rien. Il termina son dîner et partit se coucher. Jyuushiro resta un moment les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir. Il finit bientôt par tomber de sommeil et décida d'aller lui aussi se reposer. En passant devant la chambre du jeune noble il crut entendre du bruit. Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte. Byakuya s'agitait sur son lit. Il dormait profondément et semblait ne pas faire un rêve des plus agréables. Jyuushiro n'osa pas s'approcher de peur de le réveiller et il referma la porte. Son ami avait besoin de changer d'air, demain il l'emmènerait faire un tour._

_Le lendemain, les deux shinigamis pour une petite excursion dans rukongai. Ils traversèrent d'immenses prairies, marchèrent sur les chemins de campagnes pour finalement atterrir près d'un torrent perdu dans les bois._

_Jyuushiro proposa à son ami d'aller se baigner. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à se mouiller, il le fit approcher au plus près de la rive prétextant de vérifier la température de l'eau. Une _

_fois Byakuya au bord de l'eau, il profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui faire un croche-pied et le jeter dans le torrent. Il en immergea quelques secondes après complètement trempé, les cheveux dégoulinants et un léger sourire aux lèvres._

« Ce que tu peux être puéril… »_ lui lança t-il_

_Jyuushiro éclata de rire ; voir Byakuya dans un tel état l'amusait beaucoup. Soudain, il le vit disparaitre de sa vue et entendit une voix derrière lui._

« Tu as baissé ta garde Jyuushiro »

_L'instant d'après, lui aussi se retrouvait dans l'eau. Il regagna la berge en riant._

« Ton shumpo est devenu redoutable » _plaisanta t-il_

_Ils s'assirent sur le bord de la rivière pour se faire sécher et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Byakuya avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre et cela rendait Jyuushiro heureux. En fin de journée ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la prairie où se trouvait leur cerisier._

« Tu veux voir le coucher du soleil ? »_ demanda le jeune noble_

« Oui, allons-y » _lui répondit son ami en souriant_

_Tous deux prirent place sous l'arbre, face aux montagnes derrière lesquelles disparaissait l'astre de feu. Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui du jeune shinigami._

« Merci »

« De quoi me remercies-tu ? » _s'étonna Jyuushiro_

_« _Merci d'avoir été là pour moi »_ murmura t-il_

_Jyuushiro s'approcha et prit Byakuya par les épaules. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune noble ne bougea pas. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux. Une sensation incroyable l'envahit ; il avait l'impression que tout son corps se réchauffait. Il enlaça son ami, rendant le baiser de plus en plus passionné. Jyuushiro lâcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Le jeune noble posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, brûlant de désir. Il défit le haut de son kimono et embrassa fougueusement son torse. Tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'herbe et le soleil réchauffa de son dernier rayon, leurs deux corps qui s'unissaient pour la première fois. _

_Lorsque Jyuushiro ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il trouva Byakuya blotti contre lui, dormant encore profondément. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il resta de longues minutes à l'observer. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau que ce matin. Son visage reflétait la sérénité et il semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Il déposa un baiser un baiser dans ses cheveux et caressa doucement son visage. Byakuya entrouvrit les yeux et sourit._

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »_ murmura Jyuushiro _

_Le jeune noble se redressa un peu et vint l'embrasser. Le soleil était levé depuis déjà une heure, il faisait incroyablement doux. Tous deux se rhabillèrent et prirent le chemin du Seireitei. _

_Byakuya emménagea définitivement chez Jyuushiro et ils vécurent un bonheur parfait pendant plus d'un an. Bien que les cauchemars qu'il faisait presque chaque nuit lui rappelaient la nuit du meurtre, il réussit à être heureux durant cette année là. Mais un matin, Jyuushiro se réveilla et fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Il chercha Byakuya partout mais en vain. Les années passèrent et Jyuushiro devint capitaine de la 13° division. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi son ami était parti du jour au lendemain sans rien dire. Il en avait terriblement souffert. Jusqu'à ce que, 5 ans plus tard, il apprenne l'arrivée d'un nouveau capitaine au sein du Seireitei. Tous les capitaines avaient été réunis pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant. Ils se trouvaient alignés des deux côtés de l'allée centrale ; le commandant Yamamoto se trouvant au bout._

_Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter._

« Voici le nouveau capitaine de la 6° division, Kuchiki Byakuya » _annonça le vieux Yamamoto_

_Voila pour le 4° et avant-dernier chapitre _


End file.
